Darksiders Some kind of Prololg
by Crimsonbloodbender88
Summary: War has some problems! What will his silblings do? Some comedy.


Autors Note:

Since awhile I have the idea how Darksiders 2 could be beginning and why Death don't believe that his little brother War is responsible for the early Apocalypse. So I hope you like my idea and have fun reading it. Let's go!

Darksiders 2, some kind of prologue

It was 9 a.m. and Death, the oldest of the Nephilim siblings better known as the "4 Riders of the Apocalypse" finished his all morning 2 hours training routine. He sat in the middle of the training ground behind the 3 storeys high house what he shared with his siblings.

The house was simple white plastered and had a red tiled roof. But it has many blade/scythe/whip marks and bullet holes of the training from the four or they occurred by a few scraps mostly between War and Death. So every mark has his story. A few were funny and other were plain stupid though Death as he looked after a few of the marks.

After a few minutes of nostalgia he chooses to mediate.

Death: "I ask myself where War is? I didn't saw him by our breakfast this morning."

"…."

"Not my problem, he has to deal with Fury."

Fury is the only woman under the Siblings and the voice of reason in the family. And on top of that a woman you shouldn't provoke.

"Hell hath no wrath…"

Was really made for her, she stopped the scraps between War and Death more than once.

You could say she was the only thing these two warriors really feared.

But the most time was it Strife who made the trouble with his cowboy character, his gun fetish and his stupid comments. The only reason he is still among them is that he can cook. He isn't a middle class cook who makes good "Spaghetti natural" no! He has, believe it or not 4 Stars! He is one of the best cooks in the whole underworld. And the only among them who can cook.

Fury tried it more than once and was not really successful. Death can only make coal and War cooked only once and never after that "incident". So was it rule that Strife cooked everything for the riders and Death/Fury/War are in charge of everything else in the household.

10.15 a.m.

Death was still meditating and enjoyed the silence until Strife interrupted him.

Strife: "Hey bro! Do you know where our little red riding hood is?"

With much annoyance answered he through his teeth.

Death: "No, I haven't see him the whole day"

And before he could ask Fury shouted from a window in the first storey.

Fury: "No, I didn't see him too!"

This gave the three to think then War was a man who you could barely ignore.

Death: "Most likely is he fighting some Demons who are stupid enough to attack him"

Fury/Strife: "You are probably right, brother."

Everybody was due to go back as they were interrupted by an unexpected guest.

Spirit (much alike to the watcher): "I know where your brother is, Riders"

After a moment of silence Death stood up and sighed.

Death: "What did he this time? Destroy he the army of a Demon lord or what?"

This comment earned a giggle form Strife and Fury who know what a man War is.

Spirit: "When it would be only this, than I wouldn't be here."

Strife: "Okay, okay! What did our sunshine to honour us with you presents?"

This earned only a hateful stare from the spirit. As Fury registered that their guest got mad she spoke.

Fury: "Please forgive my brothers. When they are bored, they starting to tease people."

The spirit relaxed and spoke.

Spirit: "If you are so bored then I can most likely help you. Because the reason why I am here is that the council want to speak with you."

The three riders tensed after they hear the name of the council. Death was the first who found his voice.

Death: "The council? What do they want from us?"

The spirit answered dry.

Spirit: "They want to speak over your brother War."

Not the first time that War has a meeting with the council. He worked more than once hard on the borderline of legality.

Strife: "Fuck! He did it again!"

Fury: "Shush brother! What did War that the council asking for us?"

The spirit smiled for a moment (when you can smile with such a face).

Spirit: "He…"

Stunned other you can't call the expression on their faces as the spirit his report.

Fury was the first who made her move by packing the spirits neck.

Fury: "When you are mocking us spirit! Will your after be very short!"

The spirit wiggled in Fury's grip.

Spirit: "I…cough…don't mess…cough…with you. Cough, cough…the information…is…cough…is from…the council!"

With this words Fury let him go, vanished instantly not willing to deal with the wrath of the remaining two riders. Fury looked at her brothers.

Fury: "We must do something! War wouldn't do something like that! He is to much of a blockhead for his honour, for this!"

This woke Strife out of his daze.

Strife: "You are right. He would rather do suicide than this."

Furry: "Right! What do you think Death?"

In this moment she saw in what a deep though and worry her brother truly was. He may be many things but he never rushed things. No for that was he too calculated.

Strife and Fury let their brother though as long as he need to.

After 3-5 minutes he looked at his siblings and spoke coldly.

Death: "We do…nothing."

Strife/Fury: "WHAAAAAAAAAAT!"

This hit them like a whip slash.

Fury: "Are suggesting to abandoning him?"

Strife: "I believe the sun grilled your brain. Are you serious?"

Death only glared at them and they know that he wasn't in the mood to deal with their insults.

Death: "I will say that it has no meaning to do something without any evidences. We could say what we want they have most likely some evidences of his guilty else they won't say something like that."

The truth behind these words was heavy and Fury and Strife couldn't argument against them.

Death: "But if we have some evidences of our own, could we prove his innocence!"

This let his siblings smile.

Strife: "Right! War would do the same for us despite our differences!"

Fury: "Exactly! 4 riders are better than one!"

Death: "My idea and the only one who can execute him is one of us. So, so long we are on this quest is Wars live in safety"

In this moment remembered Strife an forgotten problem.

Strife: "But we can't go on this journey. The council asked after us."

Death: "No problem, to search for evidence is our right."

This eased Strife's worries

Fury: "So? Where should we beginning?"

Death: "No, we separate and everyone search for himself."

Fury: "Okay, where will you start brother?"

Death: "By the only person who should know something."

Strife: "And who is that?"

Death: "An old "Friend" of my, the "Keeper of Secrets"."

END OF PROLOGUE…


End file.
